Guilty As Charged
by isingforhim
Summary: A murder based on the Ted Dekker's books (House, Showdown, The Book of Mortals) takes place in the cellar of fictional Rue Manor (ABCs Whodunnit). Giles the Butler is the host as 13 strangers try to unmask Whodunnit. I originally wrote this case for my twitter game and want to share it to encourage others to incorporate their creativity/ what they love into their writing.


_**Guilty As Charged**_

Notes: This murder is based on the book House by Ted Dekker, and includes elements from Showdown and The Book of Mortals. I may post a background photo from House.

Also, there will need to be two people online at the same time. (If we can't do this, we can figure out how to best do it.) One person can use the Whotdunnit account and the other can use the Killer account. The Killer will hand out the Advantage Riddle to each of the contestants. This will save time and insure that no one cheats.

Lastly, you may cut and paste what I've written onto Twitter and fill in any missing information in order to make things easier for yourself. I wanted to make sure this was detailed just in case I can't make it for some reason.

**Dinner One:**

Tweet: "Good evening everyone! My name is Giles, and I will be your Butler for the duration of your stay. As you will soon find out, not everything…" All the lights go out.

Tweet: "Now don't panic. I'm sure that my coworkers will soon fix the source of the problem. In the meantime, Sophie, Beatrice, Amanda, would you be so kind as to retrieve candles for the table? Where was I…?"

Tweet: "Oh, yes, I remember-the cases you are about to solve cover many different genres. Some are based on tv shows, books and a wide variety of known crimes, while others are completely original to this game. You may encounter horror, thrills, the fantastic, or science fiction. In other words, not everything in this accursed estate is as it seems." A loud 'bang' is plainly heard throughout the manor. "And so it begins. This situation with the lights is taking far too long. I am going to do some investigating of my own. I leave you in Sophie's capable hands while you are in my absence."

Tweet: "I'm afraid I must report that I've discovered a body in the cellar.

Tweet: Contestants, your locations for this crime will be: The Crime Scene (The Cellar), The Morgue, and The Last Known Whereabouts (The Staff Dining Room). Please take a few moments to choose which one you would like receive. Then, send me a dm specifying your selection.

Tweet: Because it will take longer than usual, the Advantage Riddle will occur tomorrow night at 8:00. If you are participating, be sure that you have access to the internet, and either a pencil and paper or word document so that you are well prepared.

Tweet: I have been informed to note to mention that the contestant's cases are due by Saturday at Midnight to accommodate for everyone's busy schedules. They are, of course, to dmed to myself, Giles. The Killer is looking for details, so pay attention and make sure to cover all of your bases.

Tweet: You are dismissed. I will get your locations to you promptly so that you may begin your first case!

**Guilty As Charged Locations:**

Crime scene: (Cellar)

Giles leads you down to the cellar. You see that several of the wires in the fuse box have been cut. Interesting, you also see that the box also contains some kind of timing device. The setting on it shows that someone has recently turned the dial to 'off.' Just before you leave, you see a large puddle of blood on the floor and some castoff on the wall. Besides the puddle is a flashlight, still on, that has a cracked lens.

Morgue:

Using a forceps, you remove a bullet from the gut of the man lying on the metal slab. His hands are covered with blood. He has sustained blunt force trauma to his head. As you take his dark blue, one piece uniform out of an evidence bag, you note that it is bloody and that there is a hole in it in an area that corresponds to his wound. The hole is surrounded by a great deal of gunshot residue. The name Bill and Rue Manor Staff are on a clip on tag.

Last Known Whereabouts (Staff Dining Room):

You walk in to see a table surrounded by several pushed in chairs. At the head of the table sits an ordinary tin can. In the garbage bin by the door, you find a piece of paper. Scrawled in the Killer's handwriting is the following note:

Dear Staff Members,

Through surveillance, it has come to my attention that not all of you are up to snuff. Being the giving person I am, I am willing to give you a second chance. However, what I truly cannot stand is the fact that several of you have been gossiping, bickering and complaining amongst yourselves! I wasn't able to finish viewing my surveillance footage! To send you a clear message regarding how disgusted I feel, I am requiring you to write down the name of the staff member that you believe to be most at fault for the current state of discord and place it in the can that I've provided. Giles is then to draw the names and announce each one before all of you in an impromptu public shaming. I do hope to see improvement before my guests arrive. Afterall, my reputation is at stake, and a good name is all one has. I'm simply asking that you assist me in doing mine justice.

Signed,

Your employer

Under the note are strips of paper that have torn edges. All have the name Bill written on them in various hands, presumably those of the staff members.

**Dinner Two:**

Tweet: Contestants, like this tweet when you are ready to begin the Advantage Riddle.

Tweet: Each of you will receive a Bedroom Assignment via dm. Please **do not** open it until I tell you to. You will the find that it contains personal items and or evidence that have been left behind. Your job is to figure out which season 1 Whodunnit cast member's room you have. Then you are to dm each of your fellow contestants for their information and find out whose room they are staying in. Be the two fastest people to dm me an accurate lists and you will win. To give you an idea of what I am looking for in your list, here is an example: Prissy has Geno's room. If you are lost, you may use the 'Hint' that is included, or ask one another for help. You will be able to work on this advantage until the correct answer is submitted. You are competing for: The Killer's Last Known Whereabouts (First place) or three bonus points to be added to your SYC (Second place). Please note that you should consider all pieces of evidence you receive in each room in order to verify who is who. Some of the contestants have the same occupation, or similar deaths, which may make things a bit trickier. Also, due to the fact that there are 14 of you and were only 13 contestants, I am adding Cris' Secret Lair as one of the Bedroom choices.

Tweet: For your connivance, here are the names of the Season 1 Contestants and their Twitter and or Facebook accounts): Ronnie ( RonniePadron), Melina( MelinaTV, melinatv?fref=nf), Sasha( SashaHorne, sashahornenews?fref=pb&hc_location=friends_tab), Dana( danadavisblake), Ulysses ( the4thU, ulysses.4?fref=ts), Dontae ( DontaeMosbey), Kam ( Kam_Perez), Don, Cris, ( CrisCrotz) Geno, ( knowgeno, knowgeno) Adrianna( Alwasinski, ( . ), Lindsey( L_E_Anderson), and Sheri ( sheri_marsh1)

Tweet: Contestants, please like this tweet if you have received a Bedroom assignment and understand the directions!

Tweet: You may now open your dms and start the Advantage Riddle! Good luck!

**Information To Be Handed Out:**

Tony: Hanging on the wall of this room are two things: A photo of hot air balloons and the poem found in the book _And Then There Were None_ by Agatha Christie. The first line of the poem stands out to you: "Ten little Indians boys went out to dine; One choked his little self and then there were nine." **(Hint: Look up Ten Little Indians online. The first death that occurred in the book and the death of this season one house guests are very similar. You could also watch the Whodunnit episode Kaboom, or check the Whodunnit website for photos that seem to fit the poem description.)**

Ryan B. When you walk in, you see that part of the lamp shade on the lamp on the bedside table is burnt. Even more disturbing is that the area around the doorknob is discolored. **(Hint: Check photos of the Crime Scenes on the Whodunnit website until you find the ones that fit this description. Then use the name of the case/photos to decide who died.)**

Ryan G. In this room, you find a teal dress with vertical and diagonal black lines hanging on a hook in the closest. When you look closer, there is a little bit of blood that has seemed to have dripped downwards onto the neck line. There is also a pair of black flats that were worn with it. **(Hint: Check photos of the contestants on the Whodunnit website until you find someone wearing this outfit. You could also look at photos to decide who would have gotten blood on the dress in this location.)**

Gavin: On the bathroom sink sits a plastic, long tooth hair comb with curly brown hairs in it. A cd called Neon Steeple is still in the cd player. **(Hint: Check photos of the contestants on the Whodunnit website or Twitter until you find someone who has curly brown hair, or go on Facebook and see which bands the contestants 'Like.')**

James: An empty tea mug is sitting on the bedside table next to a hand drawn diagram of Dana and Sasha's bodies. **(Hint: You can watch Frost Nixon or All the Worlds A Stage to see who likes drinking tea during the day, or who drew the diagram. Otherwise, check the Whodunnit Crime Scene photos to learn who drinks tea.)**

Jason: Three separate wheel tracks and footprints cover the carpet in this room. The bed is unmade. **(Hint: You can look at Crime Scene photos on the Whodunnit website until you find one that matches this description. Then connect the crime to the victim. You could also watch Whodunnit.)**

Cody: A lipstick tube and a Bible are sitting out in plain view in this room. There are blood drops on the floor which lead down the hall to the adjoining room. **(Hint: You can look at Crime Scene photos on the Whodunnit website to figure out where the blood came from, or look on the female contestants Twitter accounts to see who is a Christian.) **

Sahar**: **Hanging on the dresser knob is a man's shirt and tie. Sitting on the floor near the door is a bobby pin. **(Hint: Look at Crime Scene photos on the Whodunnit website or watch the Whodunnit episode Party Crasher.)**

Kennedy:The person's case notebook is on the bedside table and contains meticulous Who, What, When, Where, type questions. She graduated from the University of Texas with a degree that causes her to ask these questions as part of his/her occupation. You also find a leopard print dress in the closet. **(Look up interviews with the cast members online, or read their bios on the Whodunnit website. You could also look on the Whodunnit website to see who wears this dress.)**

Prissy**: **A book on Yoga and an Indiana Jones hat are hard to miss in this room. **(Hint: Check the contestants Twitter tls for photos of Yoga, or check the Whodunnit website for a photo of someone wearing the hat.)**

Janet: This room has a book on law. Written in the case book is a strategy that involves allowing Team Geno to stab one another in the back. **(Hint: Check the contestants Twitter profiles until you find an attorney. There are two attorneys in the cast, so you may want to watch Whodunnit to see who thanks team Geno in an interview, or talk to someone who would know about the contestant's strategies.)**

Bo:When you walk into the room, nothing seems out of place. However, the water is still running in the shower, and there appear to be sporadic handwritten letters on the mirror. **(Check the Crime Scene photos on the Whodunnit website until you find one matching the description, or watch the Whodunnit called Live Wire.)**

Preston: The closet in this room is full of high heels. Sitting on the bedside table are keys for a motorcycle. **(Hint: Check each female contestant's Twitter tl for April 19****th****. She attended a motorcycle class on this date.)**

Ross: When you walk into this room, it appears to be an office that has been converted into a bedroom. There are photos of the Season 1 Contestants and their deaths posted all over the walls. Items from their murders are sitting haphazardly, well… everywhere. **(Hint: Watch the season finale of Whodunnit.)**

**Advantage Challenge Grading List:**

Tony has Don's room:

Ryan B. has Dontae's room:

Ryan G. has Lindsey's room:

Gavin has Melina's room:

James has Ronnie's room:

Jason has Sasha's room:

Cody has Dana's room:

Sahar has Geno's room:

Kennedy has Adrianna's room

Prissy has Ulysses room

Janet has Kam's room

Bo has Sheri's room

Preston has Cris' room

Ross has Cris' Secret Lair

**Advantage: (Secret Room)**

Giles leads you to the cellar. Entering through a metal gate ahead, you walk in a room and spot a writing desk. On it sits a computer, a book entitled 'The Book of Mortals,' a wire cutter, night vision goggles, a tin mask and a pencil. When you flip the book open, you are surprised to see Bill's death described in precise detail. You only get as far as, "I snuck up on Bill and taunted him in order to get him to turn around. I then used a shot gun that the man in the cellar offered me to shoot him in the stomach at close range" before you see him-a man with long hair and black clothes standing in the corner. He smiles and tips his cowboy hat in your direction, but he makes you feel uneasy. When you look closer, you realize that his face isn't a face at all. He has no eyes, lips, or skin. You are looking at a skeleton…and the skeleton is looking back at you! You run back to Giles and throw the door closed, latching it tightly behind you. Whatever that thing was, it wasn't human!

**State Your Case:**

I sat down at the computer on my writing desk and watched one of the Staff Members on my screen find the note and tin can that I'd left on the Staff Dining Room table. After my Staff assembled, Giles, who was sitting at the head of the table, took charge and had everyone place the name of the person they held responsible for the discord in the manor into the can. As it turns out, all of the slips of paper drawn said 'Bill' on them, for he is the one that the staff found guilty. Bill was so upset that he put the note and accusing slips into the garbage can as he left the room. I had thought to wear my tin mask for my first murder, but since Bill is…well…was the electrician, I decided that I would kill him while he did his job, so that he wouldn't expect his demise. Once my timing device turned out all the lights in Rue Manor, I excused myself from the Dining Room and put on my night vision goggles. I then used wire cutters to cut some of the wires in the fuse box. When he arrived in the cellar, Bill tried to reset the device. But the poor man couldn't figure out how to fix the problem before I snuck up behind him. I taunted him in order to get him to turn around. I then used the shotgun that I'd earlier accepted from the man in the cellar to shoot him in the stomach at close range. Upon impact, GSR got on Bill's clothes, castoff splattered on the wall behind him, and he dropped his flashlight. (The lens of the flashlight cracked when the flashlight hit the floor.) Bill grabbed his wound with his hands in order to stop the bleeding. I took the opportunity to hit him in the head with butt of the shotgun, knocking him out cold. I stood over his body long enough to see his blood begin to form a puddle on the floor. I then ran upstairs and joined all of you while you were still in the dark. This is usually the point where I say something clever, but I'm going to take this opportunity to get an ice pack for my shoulder. Kickback is such a bitch. #GuiltyAsCharged


End file.
